The poetic tragedy called love
by LadyGuineverethedark
Summary: Kagome loves Sesshomaru....and he loves her back right?...


"Love...how cute." The demon sneared as he turned from the young girl. Confessing her love Kagome grabbed at his sleeve her eyes wet with tears. "LOVE IS A REAL EMOTION! WHETHER OR NOT YOU ECKNOWLEDGE IT! AND I LOVE YOU!" she shouted before letting go and running down the corridors. It was he who had brought her to his castle, did he not expect her to become attached?

With a small grin he continued walking. She loved him, he knew she did, even before she said anything. That's what he needed..her love. Since he had it, everything would fall into place, now all he had to do was let her know he felt the same, contrary to his true feelings.

She lay on her bed crying for hours until she bore her head from the black satin pillows and looked at the cut out cross in her headboard. Her entire bed was black, the sheets, the blanket, the pillows, the framing, the canopy that hung over her head, except for the outline of the cross that had been cut out of her headboard, it was silver. She didn't mind the gloom of it all, she was just happy to be in the room next to her love.

She wiped her eyes and moved over to her closet. Her wardrobe had drastically changed, from School uniforms and the occasional dress to french maid outfits, long black dresses and other things that if she wore to her school back in present day time, would have her labeled "gothic". No one would ever except to see sweet innocent Kagome in such clothing.

No one except Sesshomaru ofcourse, he was after all the one who had given her the clothes. She dressed in the french maid outfit, Sesshomaru's favorite, and slipped out of the room. She quietly closed her door and snuck into Sesshomaru's room. He lay on his bed, so gentle, peaceful. She knew he'd be there, he always went to his room after something stressful happened to relax, and she knew her confessions would be more than stressful.

She walked over to the foot of the bed and got on. She then crawled up and lay beside him, her head on his chest. She felt so safe that she soon fell asleep and awoke to a gentle hand being graced across her face. When she opened her eyes Sesshomaru was smiling at her and brushing the hair from her eyes.

"I love you" He whispered and she felt butterflys gather in her stomach. She dared not speak, nor did she dare to move, for she did not want this moment to end, not matter what.

They stayed like that until a knock was heard at the door and Rin's voice whispered into their ears that it was time for dinner. Kagome went back to her room and changed into her long formal dress. When she finished she made her way to the dinning hall where she saw Sesshomaru in his formal suit. He looked just like the vampires that had been created in her time, she loved it. The one he favored most was Lestat, her favorite of the vampires from Anne Rice's series of novels.

They dinned in silence but it wasn't an akward silence, it was more like a cherished one, each of them were cherishing the others presence.

Once they had finished Kagome left to go to her room, and half way up the huge staircase Sesshomaru caught up to her. He placed his hands into his pockets and smiled revealing his fangs.

She stared up into his amber eyes and her heart jumped into her throat, she could barely breathe but forced herself to keep her breathing pattern normal or else he'd know what he did to her.

Without warning he leaned in, an inch from her face and looked at her eyes then he closed his own and leaned in further until their lips met. She melted in her spot and as his tongue worked through her lips and played with her tongue she nearly fainted.

Once he'd finished he simply carried on his way to his room, as she stood in the same spot mesmerized.

When she finally snapped back into reality she hurried up the stairs, and into her room. She undressed and put on her night dress. She admired the silk as she always did before climbing into bed.

She closed her eyes but she was unable to sleep, she could still feel his lips on hers. She shot up when she heard her door creak. She could barely see a large figure through the canopy. She tried to see but once a familiar hand pulled back the side of the canopy she relized it was her love.

Again her heart pounded in her chest. Sesshomaru had never been in her room before. He sat at the edge of bed next to her and leaned over, placing one arm on the opposite side of her. He kissed her again, this time with more passion. She kissed back, savoring the moment as long as she could.

With her eyes closed she could feel his cold hand moving up her inner thigh. He broke the kiss and looked deep into her eyes, as if stareing at her very core. She looked back at him, biting her lip. He read her signs and continued on his path.

Rin stood at the door snickering and smiling as she heard Kagomes stiffled moans and gasps of pleasure, until Joken came by and shuffled her into her room.

Later he returned to listen to the mature display of affection.


End file.
